The present disclosure relates to a communication control device, a wireless communication terminal, a processing executing device, a communication system, and a communication control method.
Recently, as methods for causing a wireless communication terminal to receive a provided communication service through a network, the following two methods are mainly known.
A first method is a method using a concept of an “X terminal” or a “thin client” in which a processing executing device on a network is operated through a screen of a wireless communication terminal side and executes processing for providing a communication service.
A second method is a method using a concept of an “agent” in which a wireless communication terminal downloads software regarding a communication service from a communication control device on a network and executes the software.
With regard to providing the communication service using the methods through a wireless communication path, technology for selectively switching between two communication systems according to a supply situation of a power supply in a wireless communication terminal of a dual mode has been suggested, as in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-214726.